


Sweet Revenge

by treelamps



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blackmail, Choking, Degradation, Everyone is really mean, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gang Rape, Loss of Virginity, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treelamps/pseuds/treelamps
Summary: “You know, it’s dangerous to go out alone with boys you don’t know,” he said with a slight tease in his voice.The crossing signal blinked, allowing you to cross the street. Wait, what did he just say?“B-But I do know you,” you retorted, holding your bag a little tighter, glancing up at him with your head cocked to the side. What was he thinking? Why would he say something like that? Something so... incriminating.He snickered and shook his head gently at your innocent response. “You’re sweet.”A red flag that you didn’t think... or perhaps, didn't want... to acknowledge.
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Reader, Choi Jongho/Reader, Choi San/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jung Wooyoung/Reader, Kang Yeosang/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader, Song Mingi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Encounters & Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> The smut is in the third chapter. You're welcome, horndogs.

You didn’t consider yourself a mean person. That’s never who you’ve been. But, if someone was disrespectful or rude, you wouldn’t hesitate to at least stand up for yourself. Yeah, you _could_ be mean if you _had_ to. 

And that was just karma, right? An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth. That’s just how the cookie crumbles. If that ‘bad boy’ Song Mingi was being an asshole, you were going to be one right back to him.

Although, Mingi had never outright provoked you; in fact, you weren’t sure he even knew you existed. 

But Mingi definitely knew about Joy. She had told you about him before, the tall red-haired boy who had been following her around recently. So when you walked into the cafeteria on Friday afternoon to find Joy fearfully backing away from Mingi as he approached her, you jumped in immediately. 

As you stormed over to the scene, Joy caught your eye and smiled graciously. Mingi turned away to see what she was looking at just in time for you to easily slap him across the face. 

“What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?” you said in a harsh whisper. 

Stunned, Mingi slowly brought his hand to his reddening cheek and rubbed at it. Joy took the opportunity to scuttle away from him, over to your side. 

She grinned triumphantly and took your hand in hers, squeezing it in a silent thank-you. 

“I wasn’t doing anything,” he said quietly, giving you a curious once-over. 

“Yeah, right. What’s going on here?” you asked between him and Joy. 

Joy shook her head, and with a newly regained confidence, stepped up to him. “He was coming onto me, even after I told him I wasn’t _interested,_ ” she said, staring at him intensely. She said the last part with an adorable little ‘umph.’

_Go get ‘em, tiger._

“Hm,” you cocked your head to the side, sassily crossing your arms for effect. “Someone doesn’t understand that _no_ means _no_ , I see.” 

Mingi’s expression of surprise slowly contorted into a smug grin, and he stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Oh, I understand plenty.” 

And that was it. 

“You are the _worst_ type of person,” you spat, squeezing Joy’s hand and backing away. “If you come near her, or any other girl again, in my presence, it’ll be more than a slap.” 

You turned swiftly on your heel and marched out of the cafeteria, Joy in tow. 

“Thank you, Y/N. I was really scared for a minute,” Joy said. “Let’s get boba after school, okay? My treat.” 

You nudged her shoulder and giggled happily. “It's no problem, Joy. I can’t wait.” 

* * *

Joy met you at the school gates, smiling at something on her phone as you walked up to greet her.

“Ready to go?” you asked, and in a delighted response, she shoved her phone in your face. 

“Isn’t he just so perfect, Y/N?” she swooned. 

It was Jeon Jungkook, of course. Joy’s crush, who had graduated a year earlier. She had asked for a picture with him before he left, which he reluctantly agreed to. Yeah, it was a little pathetic. 

“Jungkook? Joy, you haven’t seen him in forever,” you groaned, pushing her phone away and beginning the walk towards the boba shop. 

“Um, no, _you’re_ just jealous _I’m_ in love because _you_ don’t like anybody!” she huffed, angrily pushing the ‘pedestrian’ button at the crosswalk. 

“About that…” you sighed as the signal changed, allowing you to cross the busy road safely. 

Joy gasped dramatically and grabbed your hand. “Oh my gosh! You totally like someone! Y/N, how could you not _tell_ _me_? Who—” 

“Shh!” you giggled and lifted your index finger to your mouth as you made your way to the doors of the small shop. “It’s a secret. For now.” 

Joy settled for a Thai tea after much deliberation, and you ordered your usual milk tea with boba. 

“Thanks again, Joy,” you said as you sipped your drink. 

“No, thank _you_ for getting me out of that situation earlier!” she stirred her tea. “Stupid Mingi,” she added in a whisper. “And don’t think I’ve forgotten about the whole crush thing, by the way.” she sat on the curb, and you joined her, sighing as you squatted down. 

You took a deep breath, preparing for your friend’s inevitable outburst. “You know Park Seonghwa? The third-year?” 

“Oh. My. GOD!” Joy practically shrieked, kicking her feet up and down. “Y/N! He’s so hot, and has a sexy voice, and…” she rambled on and on about the boy in question.

You giggled and took another drink. Yes, Seonghwa was hot and had a sexy voice. But he was also a leader, kind and quiet. He was smart, and had a sweet smile and a genuine personality.

“Wait.” Joy stopped cheering, a contemplating frown overtaking her pretty face. “But… Y/N, isn’t he in Mingi’s friend group?” 

You lowered your gaze and nodded solemnly. “I honestly don’t know how someone as good as Seonghwa can be friends with a guy like Mingi.” 

“I mean, who knows? Maybe he, like… brings out the best in Mingi, or something,” she shrugged, shaking her drink to settle the ice. 

_Or maybe Mingi brings out the worst in Seonghwa._

Once you both had finished your drinks, and after thanking Joy one last time, you parted ways to your separate cram schools for the night. 

As you boredly flipped through your workbooks, your mind continued to wander to places it shouldn’t have. 

Song Mingi was a common destination. 

His absolutely devilish smirk. The way he loomed tall above you and Joy with a power you felt deep in your bones. His low, sultry voice. His messy, dyed-red hair that swept over his forehead in thick waves. Him, backing Joy into a corner. 

_Him, backing_ you _into a corner._

You squeezed your eyes shut and shook your head, trying to push out the sinful fantasies. You liked Seonghwa. Perfectly reasonable, handsome Seonghwa. The boy that every girl liked. The _proper_ crush. 

Because Mingi was mean. He was an asshole, he didn’t know when to back off. He was a troublemaker, someone to not get involved with. 

Little did you know, you got yourself _very_ involved with him the minute you approached him in the cafeteria that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!


	2. A Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How nice of Seonghwa to ask you out to karaoke.

It had been a week since the incident with Mingi. And you were getting sick.

Sick of the looks, sick of the nervous glances, sick of the teasing smiles from Mingi and his friends. In all honesty, you were getting a little scared. 

You felt like he was plotting something… an act of revenge, maybe? So childish, although not unlike him. 

But it wasn’t just Mingi. It was his entire group of friends, except for a small few. Choi Jongho, and  _ thank god,  _ Park Seonghwa, didn't pay you a lot of mind, that you could tell. They were both model students, and you were grateful at least they left you alone. 

The most intense attention you received was from Choi San, and Song Mingi himself. 

San was a player. Not mean, but a jerk. Not a fuckboy, but a flirt. He was stunningly attractive, and you were painfully aware of that. His side profile was one of a god’s, and he was certainly a force to be reckoned with, right alongside Mingi. 

You passed by the group of eight boys at lunch hour the following Friday afternoon. Joy was home sick, and you clutched the textbook for your next class close to your chest, quickly making your way down the halls. Without Joy, you weren’t quite as brave. 

It was funny, really. 

Around others, you took on a leadership role. You stepped in, you were confident, you always took the lead. But alone? That was a different story. 

Alone means vulnerable. 

You felt small, and you were finally able to face the reality surrounding you. You were a schoolgirl, for Christ's sake. You were smaller than most of the boys, and you had a thinner frame. You were weaker. You wore a form-fitting school uniform vest, with a skirt that was much too short for your liking. Your only ‘safety’ was your black nylon tights underneath, which were only used during the colder months. 

As you walked briskly towards your class, you were suddenly forced to stop as a door opened only a few feet in front of you. Out walked none other than Song Mingi, followed by the rest of his group of seven boys. 

You stepped to the side, hanging your head submissively and allowing them all to pass, hoping they would just ignore you. 

You peeked a little bit upwards out of anxiety to meet the eyes of Jung Wooyoung. 

Oh, Wooyoung. 

He was cute. 

Wooyoung, half-brother of Jeon Jungkook’s best friend Park Jimin. Best friend of Choi San and Kang Yeosang. Joy had attempted to befriend the boy several times (to get closer to Jungkook, somehow) but to no avail. He was sweet, definitely one of the kindest in Mingi’s party. He was in the drama club, and in the school choir. With a powerful voice and a wide array of facial expressions he could pull off, the activities suited him perfectly. 

His face didn’t change as he caught your eye, however, and he quickly continued walking, looking away while lazily running his fingers through his hair. 

Kang Yeosang followed in Wooyoung’s footsteps. What an angelic face Yeosang had. A quiet, mean, controlled, angelic face. Yeosang was what most girls would call the ‘tsundere’ type, although you had no idea if he actually had a sweet side to him. All you knew was that he was pretty, he was Wooyoung’s best friend, and he ate chicken for lunch _literally every day_. 

The rest of the boys were obstructed from your view, and after they had all passed you continued walking. God… why did Mingi and his gang of merry men all have to be so attractive? Half of them were  _ mean.  _

…But maybe you liked that a little.

Throughout class, you distractedly twirled your pencil and looked out the window rather than paying any mind to your teacher. 

You were consumed by thoughts of Mingi, of Seonghwa, and of Wooyoung. You wondered how a group of boys could have such a tight grip on your mind, especially after barely any interaction with anyone except Mingi. And a negative interaction, at that. You guessed that it was curiosity fueling your infatuation. 

Soon enough, the bell rang, and you were pulled out of your daydreams by the loud shuffling and conversations of students discussing their plans for the weekend.

You didn’t have any plans. At least, none that involved friends, or going out, or anything ‘fun.’ Although, you would have to go to the convenience store later to buy ingredients for dinner… 

“Ah! I’m sorry!” You quickly stepped away and bowed your head to whoever you had bumped into. 

“Lift your head, aegiya,” a soft voice said in response, and you opened your eyes to see a kind-eyed boy squatting in front of you. Even so, you could tell he was tall.  “Don’t apologize, I didn’t see you. I’m Yunho.” he stood fully and held out his hand. It looked like he was taller than Mingi. 

Of course, you already knew who Yunho was, but he didn’t need to know that.

“Th...thank you. I’m Y/N,” you took his hand and shook gently. 

“I’ll walk you out?” He offered, and you nodded quickly in thanks. He really was adorable, just like an oversized puppy. 

Something about Jeong Yunho’s presence was incredibly comforting, and the two of you walked in a hardly awkward silence out of the school gates. You began to turn left, and him right. 

“Thank you, oppa,” you called lightly, and he bit his bottom lip, looking around somewhat nervously. And then, you felt a tap on your shoulder. 

You whipped around, and there was... Park Seonghwa?

Shocked, you didn’t say anything, and he chuckled at your reaction. “Hello, Y/N.” 

Your soul just about left your body. He addressed you by name… your first name... and you had never even talked to him alone before. Actually, had you ever talked to him at all?

“H-Hi,” you replied with a shake in your voice, and you subconsciously clenched your hands into fists at your sides. Your face reddened when he smiled at you, and you couldn’t help but to smile in return. 

“Care to go to karaoke with me?” 

It took about everything you had in you to keep your jaw from dropping open. Park Seonghwa? Asking  _ you  _ out? What was going on? Did he mean it platonically? If he did, it didn’t seem like it.

You looked around, but Yunho had disappeared, and most of the students had left the school already. 

“I... I would enjoy that,” you stuttered, and with a grin he turned in the direction Yunho went, and you followed close behind. 

You fumbled with your hands awkwardly as you walked next to Seonghwa, who’s long strides embodied the purest elegance and confidence.

“So, Y/N. Why did you say yes?” he asked, abruptly stopping in front of you as you nearly walked into the busy road at a crosswalk. 

You stared up at him, mouth slightly agape. You didn’t know how to reply. Were you just supposed to say you had a crush on him? “Um…” you trailed off. 

“You know, it’s dangerous to go out alone with boys you don’t know,” he said with a slight tease in his voice.

The crossing signal blinked, allowing you to cross the street. Wait, what did he just say? 

“B-But I  _ do _ know you,” you retorted, holding your bag a little tighter, looking up at him with your head cocked to the side. What was he thinking? Why would he say something like that? Something so... incriminating. 

He snickered, and shook his head gently at your innocent response. “You’re sweet.”

_ A red flag that you didn’t think...or perhaps, didn't want... to acknowledge.  _

Ten minutes of increasingly less awkward small talk later, you arrived at the karaoke bar. You stopped at the reception desk and began to pull out your wallet when Seonghwa showed the clerk his phone, who promptly let the two of you pass. 

“How’d you do that?” you asked him in wonder as he led you down a long, colorfully lit hallway. You passed many doors, all painted different colors with different lights representing vacancy lined up by each of them. 

“I knew you’d say yes, so I just reserved in advance,” he grinned that gorgeous, handsome grin. At the very end of the winding hallway, he stopped in front of a red door. With a small hand gesture, he moved aside, allowing you to open the door and step inside first. You opened the door excitedly, but stopped short at the sight of… Mingi? 

“Hey, aegiya,” he smirked, checking you out. 

“The star of the show is finally here.” 

…Choi San? 

Frozen, you scanned the mini crowd of seven faces looking back at you from inside the room. And then, you were shoved to the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!


	3. Party of Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What you've all been waiting for.

You scrambled back, and to the side, panicked. 

“H-Hey! Why’d you push me?” you asked, looking up at Seonghwa, who towered over you with a positively evil grin on his face. 

You attempted to stand up, but before you knew it there was someone behind you, holding your arms behind your back and keeping you slightly bent over. 

“Yah! What are you _doing?!”_ you shouted, and Mingi burst into laughter, along with a few of the other boys. 

“What does it look like we’re doing?” Kang Yeosang stood up and walked towards you, bringing his hand up to cradle your cheek. You were too scared to react in any way other than a shiver. You felt like you were paralyzed in the arms of whoever was holding you. 

“Yunho, door,” a soft voice piped up from the corner, and your heart broke as the sweet doe-eyed boy who walked you out of school stood in front of the door, leaning against it and ensuring it stayed closed and locked. No chance of escape. 

The owner of the voice, none other than Kim Hongjoong, stood and sauntered over to you. “You really are a little slut, aren’t you?” he cupped your face in his hands, and tears filled your eyes. 

“What? I’m _not_ a s-slut, you guys are crazy!” you cried, and Mingi stood and pushed Hongjoong out of the way. 

“Oh, but you are, Y/N. Look at you… I bet this is turning you on, isn’t it? You like this, don’t you?” He took the shell of your ear in his teeth and tugged. You could not believe this was happening. What was this supposed to be? Some kind of revenge? No way, Mingi surely wasn’t _that_ mad about what happened last week. 

Soft lips brushed your neck from behind, and you shuddered as someone’s hot breath caressed you, giving you goosebumps.

“Jongho, give her here,” San said from the corner, and you fell limp in what you now recognized as Jongho’s arms. 

“Just wait a second…” he muttered into the crook of your neck, licking the spot slowly and gently sucking a hickey onto your skin. 

You bit your lip and shut your eyes tight at the twinge of pain, but at the same time your stomach fluttered at the feeling. You refused to let out any sounds that might indicate you were feeling physical pleasure. 

“It seems we have a little masochist on our hands, now don’t we?” Hongjoong said, grabbing your hand and tugging you out of Jongho’s arms. You landed on your stomach with a groan, and you heard a chorus of laughs when you collided with the hardwood floor. 

"Or you're just a sadist, Joong-hyung," laughed Yeosang, earning murmurs of approval from the other boys.

“Mm, pretty pretty girl,” Wooyoung said, taking a lock of your hair into his hand and then tugging, forcing you to look up at him. 

“Aw, look, she’s crying! Oh no, her makeup is going to be all ruined!” Mingi said in mock pity. 

Hongjoong stepped up to you and brushed a few of your tears away with his thumb, licking them off afterwards. “You’re gorgeous when you’re in pain,” he whispered. 

“Come _on_ , can’t we get on with it? We have two hours left in the room.” groaned Seonghwa, and a few others nodded in agreement. Yunho moved to grab a chair, and stacked it against the doorknob, making it impossible to open. 

San sauntered up to you with a thick piece of red rope, and you shut your eyes tightly, knowing what was about to happen. 

He tied your hands together, knotting the red rope expertly around your wrists. Before you knew it, you were flipped over, slouched on the floor against the couch in the room, hands behind your back. Bared to them, forced to look on to the small crowd.

“Should we gag her?” Yunho asked, reaching into his pocket. 

“Nah,” Mingi grinned. “The walls are soundproof.” 

“And I want to hear her…” San said with a wicked smile.

Seonghwa pushed through the group of boys, biting his lip and kneeling down to you. 

“Hyung—” 

“Oldest first, hm?” he said in retaliation, without even looking back at whoever had questioned him. 

He searched your fearful eyes, and you did the same to his. They were dark, full of lust, and hunger. _Wild._

He ran his hands up your thighs, scraping his nails against your tights, and slowly lifting your skirt. 

“Please, Oppa, no…” you whimpered, possibly a bit half-heartedly. Did you want him to stop? Really? 

“Still calling me that name, huh? If you’re going to ask me to stop, at least be serious about it,” he said, rubbing the clothed heat between your legs as he spoke. You guessed that he knew the answer. 

“What’s she feel like, Hyung?” Wooyoung asked. 

“Ready,” he muttered in response, tugging your skirt off in one swift motion, and ripping a hole in your tights right between your legs. Damn that cheap, flimsy nylon. 

“Seonghwa! N...no!” you moaned as he plunged two fingers into you, giving you no time to adjust, simply feeling you around him. 

He pulled them out and licked them, and your face burned impossibly hotter as you watched him seemingly _enjoy_ your taste. How were you already so wet? How were you wet at all? This wasn’t right. You weren’t supposed to be turned on. You were definitely _not_ supposed to enjoy this. 

“Please…” you moaned under your breath, and he laughed. You didn’t even know what you were asking for. 

“Sangie, get over here and shut her up,” he commanded, and Yeosang walked over, expressionless. 

You stared at him as he stopped near you, and you eyed the slowly growing bulge in his jeans. Yeosang. Quiet, sweet Yeosang, unzipping his jeans and pulling out his semi. What was he... oh. 

“Do you know how to do this?” he asked with a quiet voice, still perfectly expressionless. 

“It’s not like it matters if you're gonna fuck her face, Hyung,” Mingi commented, already palming himself through his clothes.

“God, at least have a little sympathy for her,” Yunho said with his arms crossed. 

“Sluts don’t get sympathy,” Yeosang whispered, swiping his cockhead against your lips. You let out a small, choked cry, clenching your teeth, refusing to let him enter your mouth. "Besides, this was your idea, Yunho." 

What? _Yunho_ was the one behind all of this? You absolutely refused to believe it. It was obviously Mingi who had come up with this idea... or maybe Seonghwa. Not sweet, puppy Yunho. 

“Come on, baby, be a good girl and open your mouth,” Jongho said, tucking a lock of hair behind your ear. 

“I can help with that,” grumbled Seonghwa, curling his fingers upward and tugging on your walls. You couldn’t help but gasp at the foreign feeling, and Yeosang was quick to catch your open mouth and slip his cock inside. More tears slipped down your cheeks as Yeosang began to thrust into your mouth. There was nothing you could do but take it. You couldn’t bite him, not with seven other guys in the room who were much bigger and stronger than you. 

It just wasn’t worth the struggle. 

Meanwhile, Seonghwa decided he had had enough. “I think you’re plenty stretched, baby. Who do you want first?” He gestured to Yeosang to take his cock out of your mouth, who _very_ reluctantly obliged. 

“Two at a time, Jagi. Who’s up?” 

You were speechless. You were being gangbanged, but you got to choose? What kind of manipulative illusion of control was he trying to pull? _Fuck him,_ you thought. You wondered if he was being serious. 

“Hurry up, or I’ll pick for you.” So he was being serious. Whatever.

You nodded quickly, and scanned the room. Mingi, Jongho, Wooyoung, Hongjoong, Yunho, Yeosang, San, and Seonghwa. 

It was a matter of order. Did you want the worst, or the ‘best’ options first? Hongjoong seemed like the worst of the bunch; degrading, sadistic. The tamest by far seemed to be Yunho, but you were more pissed off at him than the rest since he betrayed you the most. 

_Best to get it over with, I guess._

“H...Hongjoong Oppa,” you stumbled, avoiding eye contact. 

A chorus of cheers and laughter sounded from around the room. 

“Seriously?” Yeosang asked you, genuinely curious. You didn’t reply. 

Hongjoong sauntered towards you, an absolutely demonic look in his eyes. 

“This is going to be so delicious,” he whispered, kneeling in between your legs and pressing his lips to your temple. “God, look at you… such a mess… but you like it, I know you do.” 

“Quit it with the dirty talk, Joong-Hyung, there’s a line,” Mingi snapped, leaning against the wall waiting his turn. 

“Fine, asshole. Jongho, take her face.” 

Silently, Jongho walked up to you, his cock in his hand. “Don’t make this difficult, bitch,” he growled, shoving himself into your mouth. 

“Mmph—” you grunted around his thick length. He was huge, and at that moment you wished he had taken your pussy instead. Maybe it wouldn't hurt as much? The stretch of your jaw felt unbearable. 

“I wonder if she’s a virgin,” Wooyoung asked out loud, and Hongjoong chuckled. 

“Virgins are always the sluttiest. But she won’t be one for long.”

He thrusted in immediately, pushing himself inside of you to the hilt. You squeezed your eyes shut at the unfamiliar burn, and tried not to bite Jongho in your pain. “God, she’s so fucking tight,” he groaned, beginning to thrust slowly. “She’s gripping me so hard.” 

“Fuck,” you heard Yunho whimper from the corner, and you opened your eyes barely to catch a glimpse of him. He was biting his lip, touching himself through his jeans, and he looked… really pretty. You wanted him next. 

_Christ._ You _wanted_ him. _Wanted._ Hongjoong and Mingi were right, you were a slut. The rocking of Hongjoong within you felt so good, so good. You hated it, and you hated him. You hated all of them. You hated that you wanted any of them. 

“I don’t even know how long I can take her like this, she’s so tight it fucking hurts,” Hongjoong stuttered. The taste of Jongho in your mouth was downright sinful, salty and bitter but at the same time warm and sweet. You wondered what the others would taste and feel like. 

“Don’t cum, I don’t want your sloppy seconds,” Seonghwa sneered. After a few more shallow thrusts, Hongjoong finally pulled out, standing up and backing away. Jongho continued, however, gently rocking his hips into your mouth. His eyes were closed, and his hands ran through your hair as he moved your head to match his movements. 

“Fuck, I’m close too…” Jongho grunted, pulling out reluctantly and slowly jerking his cock, trying not to cum. 

“Who’s next, Jagi?” 

You refused to answer, this was just too fucking much. Inside, you wanted Yunho, but you were never going to admit that out loud. 

“Fine.” 

Seonghwa flipped you around, shoving your face into the floor. You squealed at the motion, and the pain of having your skull slammed into the ground. “Don’t destroy the fuckin’ merchandise, Hyung!” Mingi nearly shouted. Seonghwa said nothing, only unbuckled his belt and pulled his cock out. He placed his hands on either side of your shoulders, and leaned down to bite your ear. 

“You know you want it, Jagi,” he growled, shoving himself deep within you on the first thrust. 

“I don’t, I don’t,” you cried into the thin carpet as he rocked in and out of you, tugging your walls tighter around him with his girth. 

“Yeah, right, slut. Why else would you follow a guy you barely know to somewhere like this?” 

You cried harder, and he sat back up, grabbing your hair in his fist and pounding you deeper. 

“Who wants to spit-roast this thing?” he asked in between pants to the group of guys around him. 

You didn’t register anyone's answer, too preoccupied with the situation at hand to even think properly. Before you could open your eyes again, you felt your entire upper half being lifted, and your head being pushed onto someone else’s cock. “Oh, _fuck,_ yes,” San groaned, holding you there, letting you gag around him. Tears spilled from your closed eyes as San used your mouth purely to warm him. 

“Aw, look at you… good little slut…” he moaned, slowly gyrating his hips and choking you in the process. “You better thank your lucky fucking stars I’m not Hongjoong, that motherfucker would be pinching your nose right now,” 

“Don’t count me out, asshole,” Mingi snarled from somewhere in front of you. “I'm gonna make her pass out.” 

Suddenly, you felt incredibly hot inside, and you realized that Seonghwa had stopped moving.

“Mm, there’s nothing like wrecking a virgin,” he groaned, and you could practically _feel_ him biting his lip as he came inside of you. He held you there for only a moment longer before pulling out, leaving your exposed pussy cold. 

You… you missed it. You wanted… no, _needed,_ to be full again. “All yours, Wooyoung.” You unconsciously shook your ass, causing another chorus of laughs to erupt from the boys. 

“Holy shit, she’s more into it than I thought!” laughed Hongjoong from the corner, still lazily pumping his cock to the sight of you being destroyed. Finally, Wooyoung entered you, filling you up once again. You gave in, moaning around San’s cock. 

“Give it a fuckin’ rest, let me have a piece of that.” Mingi said, stomping over and practically pulling San out of you. 

“No, no, no n--” your pleas were cut off as Mingi began thrusting roughly, nothing like the others. He slammed into the back of your throat with every movement, gagging you harshly and painfully. He pushed your hair out of the way as he fucked your face, giving you the most evil grin you could’ve imagined. 

“Fucking gorgeous,” he grunted, moving a hand out of your hair and to your nose, just like San had encouraged. You panicked immediately, becoming lightheaded from the lack of air. Wooyoung continued relentlessly thrusting, the curve of his cock hitting a sweet spot, leaving you in torturous pleasure. 

And then you passed out. 

“God… Jagiya…” 

Yunho? Where—oh.

You opened your eyes, coming face to face with Yunho, who’s expression was twisted in pleasure. And then you felt him.

You moaned immediately, eyes rolling back in your head at the feeling of Yunho’s cock gently thrusting in and out of you, aided by Seonghwa’s (and possibly Wooyoung’s) cum inside you. You scrunched your face in pleasure, but became quickly disgusted at the crusted feeling of dried cum on your face. 

“Missed out on five minutes of heaven, Aegiya,” Hongjoong commented from the corner, seemingly fully dressed once again. 

You panted, glancing around the room and taking in the scene. Everyone except Yunho was fully dressed, on their—phones. 

“Are y—" you cut yourself off with a violent cough, tearing up at the feeling of your now incredibly sore throat. 

“Smile for the camera, Aegiya,” San laughed, shifting his angle and snapping (likely more) pictures of you.

“N...no, no pictures,” you rasped, gasping as Yunho began pounding you harder, approaching his own orgasm. 

“Too late,” Mingi smirked, probably taking a video. 

You cried as Yunho finished inside of you, pumping you even fuller. 

“You’re so beautiful, Y/N,” he whispered in your ear, kissing your unresponsive lips and pulling out, tucking himself away and joining the others. 

“Here, get some of her cunt,” Hongjoong commanded, and several of the guys crowded closer around you and snapped some more pictures. 

“We don't have a lot of time left.” Yeosang stated, hand on the doorknob. You tried your best to scramble backwards and hide yourself, but you were so sore it was painful to even move. 

“I kind of feel sorry for her,” Wooyoung said, walking over to you and lifting your chin with a finger. “Need us to get you dressed again, Jagi?” 

You didn’t respond, just shamefully looked away, wiping your eyes. 

You kept your eyes closed but tried your best to cooperate as Yunho and Wooyoung dressed you, with the exception of some of your destroyed clothing items. 

“Don’t even fucking think about reporting anything, Y/N. The second you say a goddamn word, everything we have is leaked.” Mingi snarled, showing you a mass of photos and videos he had taken of you, some with you sucking his cock. 

You nodded in sad understanding, wiping your eyes again. Yunho gently picked you up underneath your arms, holding you like a baby with your legs wrapped around him, your head lolling on his shoulder. All nine of you calmly and quietly walked out of the karaoke building, and Yunho sat you down on a bench outside. “See you on Monday, Jagiya.” he whispered in your ear, planting a soft kiss on your forehead before walking away with the rest of the boys. 

All acting like nothing had happened. All acting like everything was fine, they didn’t just gangrape a poor girl in a karaoke bar. They didn’t just absolutely ruin your life, giving you severe trauma and possibly a child. 

Nah. That was your problem, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this was definitely an experiment. It is much harder to write a nine-person gangbang than I thought T_T

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
